A New Friend
by ThatGuyInBattle
Summary: The pizzeria can be such a lonely place, both at night and during the day. The laughter of the children and the music was nothing but background noise to me, all I could hear was the sound of my spirit breaking. I was the least favorite of the children, they preferred Freddy, Chica, and even Foxy over me...no one liked little old me. Bonnie X Animatronic (One Shot)
1. A New Friend

**~Bonnie's P.O.V.~  
** The pizzeria can be such a lonely place, both at night and during the day. The laughter of the children and the music was nothing but background noise to me, all I could hear was the sound of my spirit breaking. Its so hard to smile when you don't have a friend in the world, its so hard to keep going when no one likes you. I was the least favorite of the children, they preferred Freddy, Chica, and even Foxy over me...no one liked little old me.

Not even the other animatronics liked me, they'd hardly acknowledge my existence unless they were ordering me around. After every show I would go and sit in a corner all by myself while Freddy and Chica made fun of me and I could overhear them say how stupid or how ugly I was, even after hours I would always find myself sitting all alone, crying away all the pain and misery of the day. I never thought I would ever find a friend, until the new animatronic had showed up.

"This might be my chance to finally make a friend." I got up from my spot on the floor and started to make my way over there, but before I could reach her I was stopped by Freddy, Chica, and Foxy. The three of them surrounded me and I grew scared, "Just where do you think your going Bonnie?" Freddy asked me. "I-I was just g-gonna ask (y/n) to b-be my f-friend..." Chica cruelly laughed at me, "She'd never befriend a sorry excuse for a robot like you."

Foxy shoved me, "Ye are a freak! A disgrace! Just look at ye ridiculous bunny ears, no one could ever like a loser like ya!" I whimpered and pushed my way out of there and ran back stage, I curled up in a ball and sobbed. "They're right...no one would ever want to be my friend. I'm stupid...worthless...ugly...a loser..." As I cried I could hear the rest of them laughing at me, why did they always have to be so cruel to me why?

 **~Reader's P.O.V.~  
** Being the new animatronic can be pretty scary, but since no one bothered you since you got here you felt pretty confident about your place here. Although even no one has talked to you it didn't mean you weren't aware of what happened here, you noticed that ever since you got here one of the other animatronics wasn't happy...it was Bonnie. You thought that all the animatronics were happy but strangely Bonnie never seemed happy, knowing this you decided to keep a close eye on him.

You began to notice that when Bonnie wasn't looking the others would make fun of him, and this you would not stand for. So when night rolled around you quietly listened in on everything that happened, you were shocked and furious when you heard the awful things they were saying to Bonnie, while the others were still on stage laughing at him you snuck back stage and searched around for Bonnie. After searching around in the dark you found a large figure curled up in a ball, it was Bonnie who was sobbing softly.

You quietly walked over and knelt down next to him, "Bonnie?" You placed a hand on his shaking shoulder, he flinched and looked up at you. You smiled gently, "Bonnie why do you cry?" He was silent for a moment before he sat up and hugged you tight, you were surprised at first but hugged him back. "They hate me they all hate me, they make jokes...hurt me...make me feel like I'm worthless. All I want is one friend...and I can't even have that."

You pulled away and looked at him kindly, "Of course you can Bonnie, I'll be your friend." He looked at you surprised, "R-Really?" You nodded and hugged him. "Of course Bonnie and if any of them give you more trouble you can always talk to me, I'll always be here for you." He hugged you back, "Thank you (y/n)..." And as the two of you sat there hugging in silence you swore to protect Bonnie from all harm, no one was ever going to hurt him again as long as you were around.

THE END!


	2. Take A Stand

**~Bonnie's P.O.V.~  
** Ever since (y/n) showed up thing's have been going a whole lot better for me, Freddy, Chica, and Foxy stopped bullying me. Not only that but I was learning to be more confident and stood up for myself, and it was all thanks to (y/n). Over time I was even becoming a bit more popular, and even though the others had the majority of the children's affection it was still nice to be loved. Now it was time for the show to start, usually I'd be intimidated by Freddy or Chica but this time I felt more confident than I've ever been.

As soon as those curtains opened and I saw the cheering crowd I knew I was going to do great, in the background I saw (y/n) sending me a friendly smile and a thumbs up. As Freddy and Chica sang our song I smiled and happily played my guitar, the children were cheering not just for Freddy and Chica but also for me. I could see (y/n) cheering for me as well which made me even more confident, for a moment I accidentally let out a guitar solo.

Everyone including (y/n) stared at me curiously, I blushed and took it down a notch. After that embarrassing little moment I lost a bit of my confidence, I quietly glanced at (y/n) and saw her clapping for me. Even though I was still embarrassed I calmly looked out to the crowd as I strummed my guitar, Freddy and Chica were still giving me questioningly and disapproving looks but I ignored them and didn't care what they thought of my little accident.

Once the show was over I was relieved, before Freddy or Chica could scold me I stepped off stage and into the crowd. A few of the children came up to me and I smiled and hugged each of them, of course I really wanted to see (y/n) so I could thank her for her support. After hugging each child I went off in search of her.I could see her in the back, I carefully maneuvered through the sea of children and up to her.

Just as I was about to speak up my eyes widened in horror, three teenage boys had (y/n) completely surrounded, they were harassing her and teasing her. This I would not stand for, (y/n) has always been there for me and I must do the same. No more Mr. Nice Bunny, its time for me to take a stand.

 **~Reader's P.O.V.~  
** Despite Bonnie's guitar solo accident you thought he did wonderful, at the end of the show you wanted to go congratulate him but you were suddenly stopped by three teenage boys. "Hello. Can I help you?" You could tell they meant trouble but you couldn't break character. The three of them surrounded you and you were actually starting to feel a bit nervous, "Look at her! She's so stupid!" Before you could speak up for yourself they started touching you.

You were angry at how they were putting their hands wherever they wanted and to be honest you wanted to kill them, but you couldn't or else you were at risk of being shut down. So you could do nothing but take it, soon enough they stopped touching you and instead through pizza at you. You quietly sobbed as you were getting covered in pizza sauce and sticky cheese, as they laughed you heard thundering footsteps.

You opened your eyes to see Bonnie coming your way, and he definitely wasn't happy. He gently pushed you out of the way and stood tall in front of them, "Sorry kids but you aren't allowed to throw food at Freddy's friends, I'm afraid I must ask you to leave." Despite his calm voice you knew he was seething with rage on the inside. But they didn't listen to him and threw a slice of pizza at his face, it slowly slid off his face and onto the floor.

He got closer and whispered threateningly, "If you don't leave right now I'll rip out your spines and shove them down your throat and snap your necks like a twig." The three of them backed up and quickly ran out of the restaurant. Bonnie turned to you and helped clean the pizza off of you, "Wow Bonnie, that was amazing. Thank you so much." He looked at you and smiled, "That's what friends are for!"

THE END!


End file.
